Angels of Death
by ChibiMisheru
Summary: Ryou, Malik, and Yugi somehow end up in a different universe. One were a cult has used shadow magic to create human-like monsters with wings, who are mindless, blood-thirsty, killers.A girl whose sanity has survived the magic comes to help. RyouxOc
1. Chapter 1

CM: Hello, People of the Internet! This is my second story, so excuse any mistakes! Flames will be... um, what are we doing with flames, Ryou?

Ryou: I think we are using them to burn marshmallows.

CM: Marshmallows, right, I knew that!

Yami Bakura: Of courses you did.

CM: Limey, you get to do the disclaimer.

Ryou: Chibi Misheru doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If she did, 4-kids would be ripping there eyes out at how violent and inappropriate the show would be.

CM: Mwuahahahaha! On with the show!

Ryou was feeling a bit weak and dizzy. "_It's probably just the flu,_" he thought, trying to reassure himself, but not quite sure why he was doing so. His white hair hung loosely over his pale face and blue and white striped shirt. Brown eyes darted over the contents of the cabinet in his kitchen, searching for a can of soup that would alleviate his symptoms. "_You feel like some thing's wrong, don't you,_" said, or rather thought, the voice in his head.

Oh yes, Bakura, the usually malicious spirit of his necklace, the millennium ring, had decided to make connections with his host, more often. The millennium ring hung around his neck and consisted of a large golden ring with five gold cones hanging on its lower lips. The triangle in the middle of the ring housed an eye in its center. Bakura was like a Ryou look-alike, just taller with a more angular face. "_I have no idea what you're talking about._"

"_All right, don't listen to me, but you'll regret it."_

_"Fine, I'll entertain the idea that something is going to happen. So tell me, oh wise one, what is going to happen?"_

_"...touche." _Ryou sighed and pulled out a can of condensed vegetable soup. Every breath he took gagged him. His breathes became labored and he dropped the can. Nausea washed over him and he dropped to his knees.

"_Ryou, what's going on!"_ Bakura`s attempt to get his attention was futile. As Ryou fell on his side, liquid shadows filled his eyes, lungs, and mind. He felt as if he was suffocating. Then everything went black.

***

"Grampa, I think I have the flu," Yugi said as he sat on his couch, a hand placed over his upset stomach. His blond bangs clung to his forehead with a sheen of sweat, caused by his fever. His spiked black hair, which ended in crimson tips. His millennium puzzle hung around his neck. The pyramid shaped pendant rested on his chest, it's one, golden eye staring into the distance. "Well, then you shouldn't go to school today."

"Thanks, Grampa."

"_Are you all right, Yugi_," the spirit of the puzzle, Yami, said in Yugi`s head. He looked just like Yugi, just taller, with a more angular face. "_Yea, I'm just feeling a little sick, that's all."_

_"I don't know, something feels... off."_

_"I'm sure everything is-." _Yugi was cut off as he felt all of the air in his lungs was sucked from his lips. His grandfather ran to his side when he saw that something was wrong.

"YUGI!" It was to late and Yugi felt his whole world melt into the shadows. The last thing was Yami screaming in his mind. Then all was silent.

***

Malik sat there, whining to his sister about how sick he felt. "Ishizu, I really don't feel well."

"Last time you said that, it turned out that you had a test you hadn't studied for, waiting for you at school."

"But I'm really sick this time." Ishizu put her hand on his tanned forehead, pushing some of his long, blond hair out of the way, and felt that it was a little hot. She saw the pleading look in his eyes and, even though she knew it was probably fake, couldn't resist. "All right, but you are spending the day in bed." Malik smiled at his sister.

"_Something feels off. Are you sure you just have the flu_," asked Malik`s yami (Bakura and Yami are both yamis), Marik, asked in his head. He, like Bakura, decided to try and attempt to connect with his host. Unlike the other yamis, Marik wasn't connected with a millennium item, even though Malik had the millennium rod. He was born from Malik`s hatred. Marik Had spiked large, blond hair and was taller than Malik, but they basically looked the same. "_You're exaggerating, I'm just sick, is all." _

He turned to walk up the stairs, but stopped when his breathing became labored. "_Malik, what's wrong?!" _Malik's grabbed his chest and fell over. Breathing became harder with each second. As he blacked out, all he could hear were the muffled screams of his sister and his yami.

***

When Ryou awoke, he could hear two similar voices, but he couldn't quite put his finger on who they were. Opening his eyes, he saw Yugi and Malik. All three of them were surrounded by what seemed to be an abandoned city. Most of the buildings were boarded up and rubble littered the street. The air had a thick taste that made one want to spit, just to clear their mouths. It smelled like rotting vegetation. "_Where the hell are we," _asked Bakura_._

"_I don't know, but you were right, something is very wrong."_ The other boys seemed to notice that he had awakened and ran to his side. "Ryou, are you okay," asked Yugi in a concerned voice. "Oh, I'm okay, really I am."

"_This is probably the Pharaoh's fault,_" screamed Bakura. Little did he know, but Marik was thinking the same thing as him, and Yami was sure that it was one of the two's fault. Now it was Malik`s turn to speak to Bakura. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. I just felt very sick. Bakura felt something was wrong. Then I fainted and ended up here."

"The same thing happened to me and Yugi." Yugi and Malik helped Ryou get back on his feet. The two boys began talking, but Ryou wasn't listening. He turned around to get a better view of the remains of the civilization they had landed in. His chocolate brown eyes brought him to the sight of an alleyway, which was lined with two boarded up buildings on each side. The alleyway was dark, but he could make out the gray wall in the back. Surprisingly, there was something darker than that shade of gray, plastered against the wall. They looked like words. He couldn't tell from there, so he got up and began walking in that direction. Malik noticed this and said, "Hey, Ryou, were are you going?"

"Oh, I just thought I saw something this way, so I thought I would investigate. I'm just going down that alley way, so you guys can stay here." Malik and Yugi just nodded and continued their conversation. Ryou walked into the alleyway and an eerie sensation washed over him. The previously thick and suffocating air became cold and when he breathed, it felt as if someone was gagging him with cotton. "_Some thing's down there," _Bakura said in Ryou`s head, "_And your not going to like it."_

_"Well, what do you think_ _is down there?"_

_"I don't know, but it reeks of death." _A chill ran up Ryou`s spine at his words. The walk to the end of the alley seemed like an eternity. When he finally got there, he nearly screamed. On the wall, written in blood, were the words, "The Angels of Death Have Come". Hanging above the bloody message hung a rotting corpse from an old, moldy rope. The stench of decaying meat strangled his senses. An eyeless, decomposing head looked down from its perch on limp, bloody shoulders. Bakura was also shocked. "_What the hell is going on here?_"

"YUGI! MALIK! I THINK YOU NEED TO COME SEE THIS!"


	2. Chapter 2

CM: I'm back, and with weapons. Mwahahahaha

Ryou: *sigh* This is what happens when you eat gummy bears and hot sauce.

CM: It's not as bad as you would think. So, any way, please read and review. Sorry I'm late.

Yami Bakura: Chibi Misheru doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, gummy bears, or hot sauce.

Ryou: Enjoy the show. Please review! *gives the readers a cute, bishie smile*

CM: *gives Ryou a hug* Isn't he cute?

Yugi and Malik quickly ran down the alley, ignoring the sudden drop in temperature. They came to a sudden stop at the sight of the bloody message and the rotting corpse. All of them felt the bile inside them churn. Yugi somehow gathered enough courage to say something. "W-what happened here?"

_"What makes you think we would know,"_ Bakura said sarcastically from Ryou's mind. "I-I'm not sure."

Malik stepped forward. His time as tomb keeper had built up a respect for the dead inside him. Raising his millennium rod, he brought it down onto the old, moldy rope. It easily broke and the carcass crashed to the ground. The other two jumped slightly at his actions, that is, their yamis told them why he was doing it, each of them (even Bakura, the tomb robber) harboring at least a small amount of this respect, due to there lives in ancient Egypt.

Looking around, Malik spotted an old and greasy blanket. "_It will have to do_," he thought, walking over to it and picking it up. He took it and draped it over the body. All of these events unfurled in a deafening silence, since no one was quit sure of what to say. Ryou looked over to the writing on the wall. Deciding to break the silence, he said, "What do you think that means?"

All eyes, even the unseeable ones of the yamis, were focused on the message. Marik whispered something into Malik's head and he passed it on saying, "Marik thinks that what ever these "angels" are, they must have scared these people enough to write messages in blood, so we should probably keep our eyes open."

"_Yes, because it takes a genius to figure that out," _Bakura replied, though only Ryou could hear him. Yugi shivered and when the others noticed, they got the silent message and they walked out back into the sun, thought there wasn't much, due to the rain clouds lingering in the sky. From in between the bulging clouds, one could see the dying embers of the sun. Ryou sighed. "I guess we'll have to find some were to sleep tonight."

Every one nodded and the began walking in an eastward direction. The road's cement had large cracks in it. What was left had rubble scattered across its surface. Tall buildings lined the old road. There were a few that were collapsed, but most were boarded up and a bit unstable-looking. The boy's shoes on the street was the only sound that filled the air.

Ryou looked down the street and saw an abandoned house right were the road began to turn. Its windows were shattered and wooden planks covered most of it up. It was a single story building. The door was open so they could get inside. "Hey guys, we could sleep in that house over there."

Yugi and Malik looked to were Ryou had been looking and nodded. As they finally reached the door, the down pour began. The three ran inside, shutting the door to keep the rain out, and were greeted with the sight of what was left of a living room. Furniture was tossed everywhere along with old, yellowing papers and shredded clothes.

Yugi looked down and saw a map of the U.S.A. at his feet. He picked it up and, turning to his companions, said "Hey guys, look at this. We`re in The United States, but I think we might be in an alternate universe or something."

"Well, that might be true, but how did we get here," replied Malik. Ryou decided to interject, saying," It might have been shadow magic." The small group were immersed in a small pause, before Ryou decide to speak-up again. "We can probably find some blankets up stairs."

He had been right in his deduction, because upon entry into an upstairs bedroom, they found blankets and blankets scattered everywhere. A very large bed sat in the middle of the wall opposite of them. The single window sat above the bed's head and, luckily, it wasn't shattered, so rain wouldn't fly in. A dresser with a mirror sitting on it stood to their right. To their left was a walk-in closet with blinds on the doors.

Yugi suggested that they could share a bed, being mature young-adults. Everyone agreed, seeing as no one wanted to sleep on the floor and the bed was large enough that they wouldn't be touching (unless Malik really did kick in his sleep, like Ishizu said). The bed was actually very soft and Ryou slept in between Yugi to his left and Malik to his right. The full moon illuminated the room from its resting place in the window above their heads. He dozed off to the pitter-patter of the rain on the roof.

Unfortunately, his light slumber was disturbed. His eyes shot open as he heard a an almost noiseless creak over the rain attack on the house. At first, he thought he had imagined it, but then the sound breached his ears again. Bakura, who had awoken with Ryou, was also unsettled by the noise. _"The others are next to use, right, Ryou."_

_"Yea, they are. So... what's downstairs?"_ Ryou sat up in the bed and began to shake his friends' shoulders, saying, "Yugi. Malik. Wake up; I hear something." They stirred to life with two groans. Malik shifted onto his elbows and looked at him. "Ryou why did you-."

"Quiet... listen." The friends sat there a couple of seconds before another creak broke the silence. "What was that," asked Yugi, fear beginning to creep into his words. "Ryou, it's probably just a rat. Go back to sleep." Malik tried to sound brave, but he was also afraid. Ryou knew better. "A rat would make a scurrying noise. That sounded more like... a footstep."

All of the yamis were also a little freaked out about what was going on. All three silently rushed out of bed and walked toward the door. Ryou reached toward the door knob but stoped when his fingers were only lightly touching the cold, silver-colored metal. Before he could summon up enough courage to turn the knob, a loud thud echoed through the air. It sounded as if it came off the wall at the base of the stairs. Yugi shook with fear and his voice came out as nothing more than a whisper. "Something`s defiantly down there."

"Yea, and it's coming up here," came Malik`s hushed reply. Ryou interjected and whispered, "Quick, everyone under the into the closet!"

The boys scrambled to get into the closet, were they shut the door behind them. Loud thuds began dotting the walls at random time intervals until they finally sopped at the door. With a loud crash, the unknown creature ran through the door, right out of anyone's line of sight. A snarl accompanied its entrance. The it stepped into view.

"_Oh my god,_" Ryou said to Bakura through his mind, "What is that?" He was trying not to scream at its horrendous appearance. "_I don't know, but it doesn't seem at all friendly_." The ungodly creature that they saw had the body of the human, but everything else was everything but. It appeared to be a woman with black matted hair and almost blue skin. The fingernails were black, dirty, and very claw-like. Soulless eyes darted around the room. Dried blood stained the skin. Rotting flesh around several wounds on the body caused a gut-wrenching stench to consume the room. "I sense shadow magic coming off that creature," Bakura said through there mind.

The most memorable feature of the best was a pair of black wings that jutted from its back in a way that looked completely painful and sickening. They were very large, and Ryou briefly wondered if they really worked, but then feared clouded his thoughts. The feathers were matted and some patches were missing.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ryou saw a rat scurry out of a corner and desperately try to get to the hole in the wall across the room. Halfway through its mad dash for sanctuary, an ugly hand shot out and grab it. The squirming creature was raised to an open mouth, filled with sharp, yellowing teeth. Fingernails plunged into the helpless creature, driving all life from its now limp body. Those terrible teeth came down on the small corpse and began to rip flesh from bone. Blood splashed onto the monster's face and dribbled down its chin. When the gruesome feast was over, the shredded animal was dropped to the ground. Its lifeless eyes seemed to stare up at the boys in warning.

As the boys tried to recover from what they were seeing, the beast raised its head and began to sniff the air. Its eye flashed towards the closet door and it began stumbling towards them. With lips pulled back to reveal its large, waiting fangs, the strange creature spread out its wings and raised its clawed hands in a menacing stance. Snarls ripped through their ear drums. At this point, all they could think of was, "We're going to die."

Little Yugi, who was an innocent little creature, let a tear roll down his face. He tried not to choke out a sob, but it was becoming to hard to resist the sign of weakness. Ryou and Malik weren't much better off. Neither were the yamis. Only Marik had a chance of actually dying with his hikari, since he wasn't directly linked to a millennium item. Yami and Bakura would be sealed back into their items until someone came for them, but that didn't seem likely here.

Yami, who actually cared deeply about his hikari, decided to take to take over their body, saving Yugi from the pain before the end. The other yamis weren't nearly as kind. They were busy accepting their individual fates.

As death crept towards their hiding place, it lifted its head and sniffed the air again, before quickly turning around and giving off a frightened shriek. The monster tried to make itself as big as possible, momentarily forgetting its prey, and attempted to attack what ever it was that had scared it. The offending creature wasn't visible to them, since the first was in the way. "_It's probably another creature_," thought Ryou, "_And now they are going to fight over their prey_."

That thought was dismissed quickly when a gunshot went off and the beast collapsed, blood splashing onto any available surface. The sound of nails on a chalkboard was clearly heard as it failed to keep its desperate hold on life. In its place stood a teenage girl, around Ryou`s age.

She was a nice height, not to tall or to short, and she had a slight hour glass figure. Grace radiated off her form, and, for a second, Ryou thought she was a Roman goddess, like one would image standing over a beautiful garden, filled with rare and beautiful flowers and fountains. Long, blond hair cascaded down her shoulders, ending its trip at her waist. Her face portrayed something slightly motherly, but overall, beautiful and intelligent. She had soft pink lips, plae skin, and long, clean fingernails, which were faintly clawlike. A plain black tee-shirt, blue jeans, and white flip-flops adorned her body.

Dark, brown eyes were stared at him with such unknown emotions. There was something strange about them that made them seem dependable, strong, intelligent, and somewhat cold, like they could strike down those in her way, but also warm, like she would greet friends with open arms. Something beastly also lay waiting in those eyes, just waiting to hunt down something that she revered with such a hatred. Ryou soon found out how silly these thoughts were and shoved the away. How could it possible for eyes to say so much about a person? "_You'd be surprised,_" whispered Bakura in his head.

Then he noticed her wings. They were also black, and essentially the same size as the monster from before. These were certainly different from the latter, though. Her's were clean and didn't jut out of her back in that disgusting, painful way. They look kind of what you'd expect an angel's to look like, apart from the color. Well, she seemed friendly enough... besides the fact that her rifle was now pointed at them. "Come out with your hands; I know you're in there," she said.

Hesitantly, Ryou, Malik, and Yami (who was still in control of Yugi's body), opened the door and filed out of the closet, raising their hands in a sign of submission. "Why do I sense black magic coming off of you three." Her question caught them of guard. "Excuse me," came Ryou's shaky reply.

Yami interjected, saying, "I believe she is referring to shadow magic. Let me explian, miss. See this pendent around my neck? It is one of a set of relics that were created from the magic, they each poses one of these and a spirit that is not their own, that resides in their minds and can take over at times. I am one of those spirits and I took control of Yugi, my hikari, as they are refered to as, to prevent him from having to watch the up coming events." He motioned to the lifeless creature on th floor. "You see, miss, we aren't your foes. We mean you no harm."

She relaxed a bit. "Well, that explains a bit, since if you were one of them, that monster wouldn't have attacked you. Though, your defiantly not a survivor, or you would have been more careful. Were are you from?" So they told her the story of their journey here, seeing as how if she could tell they were lying, she could blow their heads off. She lowered her weapon a bit and sighed. "Well, I can't leave you here, or you'll end up as lunch. You can come live with me; I have enough room for me at home." Then she smiled a bit. "Besides, it'll be nice to have some company. By the way, what can I call you all."

"I'm Yami, and let me get Yugi." The puzzle glowed and Yugi took control again. "Hi, I'm Yugi, nice to meet you."

"I'm Malik and my yamis name is Marik."

"I'm Ryou and my yamis name is Bakura."

"My name is Michelle, and its nice to meet you all. Sorry about pointing my gun at you; now-a-days, you never know who you can trust." The boys looked shocked at this. They had always believed friendship was something very important, so they trusted many people. Yugi stepped up and said, "What about your friends?"

"Well, an apocalypse can really change things. Half my friends were killed by the other half. The other half I had to take out myself." All they could do was stare until Malik asked, "Why."

"The reason why I was worried about your magic is because a cult used it to create these monsters. This cult is referred to as, "The Demons". They killed and injected a venom to create more of their kind. It didn't always work; you had a about a 25% chance of changing into an "Angel of Death", or the creature that came after you. Other wise, you'd get it easy and die. Some of my friends joined this cult that promised a more natural world. All the brought was blood." Ryou felt he should say something. "I'm so sorry."

"Thank you, Ryou. Fortunately some humans escaped the town and set up a colony on the other side of the mountain. I would take you there, but they've become so paranoid that they chain their dead in their coffins. They won't let any strangers in, anymore. This has had a effect on everyone. You have to wonder were that happy ending everyone is looking for is."

"Excuse me, but, if I may ask, what about your... predicament." She smiled sadly at Ryou. "Out of the 25%. There is a one percent chance of keeping your sanity and not changing that much. This happens when the venom mutates a bit in a few individuals bloodstreams. We can create more of creatures like ourselves through the same venom. You really have no rason to fear me."

"Are there others like you?"

"No, I'm the last one. Out of fear, The Demons killed us all off. I was able to run away."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She thanked him and glanced at the window. It was still raing, but not as hard, and the moon caused the falling crystals to shine in the night. "I'm sorry for asking this of you, but we'll have to leave now. Nothing would fly during this weather."

The trek down the street was terrible, but once the reached the woods, the rain was alsomt gone and the image was breath taking. Crystal drops sat on the leanes and grass. The moons light cast created shadows through the trees. Ryou could swear that he could see spirits running through the forest with them. These woods had a sort of magical feel to them.

When they reached Michelle's home, they were all to tired to notice the house`s two stories, furniture, or views. They filed into the bedroom she showed them. It had an ornate rug with a dragon design on it, a night stand, a closet, a huge bed (even bigger than the last), and a large, blue window. Michelle turned to them and said, "I would like to make sure nothing followed us home and is going to attack you, so you three can have the bed and I'll sleep on the floor."

"There is no way we could do that to you," protested Ryou. Bakura chuckled. "_Someone is feeling chivalrous, aren't they_." Ryou blushed a bit, trying to ignore him. Yugi agreed with him, saying, "We'll sleep on the floor so you can have the bed!"

"Are you sure?" All three nodded yes. "Thank you."

So the boys slept on the floor and Michelle slept in the bed, curled up into a ball. Well, it couldn't really be said that the boys were sleeping. They were to busy thinking about this girl who had saved them. What had this poor girl seen? Were was her family? How long had she been alone? What kind of place had they ended up in?


End file.
